A user may use a user device to perform various tasks (e.g., sending and/or receiving electronic mail (e-mail) messages, placing telephone calls to other user devices, browsing the internet, etc.). The user device may connect to a cellular network, via one of multiple base stations, to send and receive data associated with performing a task.